Transformers: Earth War
by DragonKing 55
Summary: This story draws inspiration from several different Transformers universes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing**_

 **TRANSFORMERS:**

 **EARTH WAR**

 _Set Up;_

The war for Cybertron has raged for millennium. The valiant Autobots have fought the deceptive Deceptions'. The last of the resources of the Transformers home planet of Cybertron have gotten dangerously low for all sides- especially energon- and the Autobots, led by the unshakable Optimus Prime, have located a planet in a solar system in a spiral galaxy that has resources galore. The thing is, the 'cons have found it as well. The Autobot board the Ark V and take of for this recently discovered planet. A group from both factions- Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, Rachet, Wheeljack, Jumpstream, Ironhide, Gears, Hoist and Strongarm for the Autobot's, and the tyrannical Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Flamewar, Reflector, Octane, Misfire, Scorponok, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Thundercracker, and Blackout for the Decepticons. After a brief scuffle, the Nemesis- Megatron's ship- got destroyed, and both sides wound up unconscious as the Ark V crash lands on earth, scattering the Cybertronians all over their destination, which was a small planet- third from the local yellow star- that the locals called Earth.

 _ **(A/N); This is my first fanfiction story, and I have big plans for it. I know this chapter sucked, And I realize that it's more of a author's note, but it was just explaining who the first wave of transformers was, why they came here and how they got here. Also, this is my own universe. As for how they look, they look like they did when they were first introduced, with a few exceptions. For example, Optimus looks like he did in the 80's cartoon, and Flamewar looks like Transformers Prime Arcee, but with flame decals. In this fanfic, Gears is a grain truck, a Mack to be exact. Strongarm looks like she does in Robot in Disguise. Megatron's robot mode is the G1 form, but his vehicle mode is similar to the one he has in Transformers Animated. Soundwave's robot mode is his G1 form, but he has a more modernized boom box form. See ya later.**_

 _ **Till all are one!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer! I own nothing!_**

 **Transformers: Earth War**

 **Chapter 2**

 _2005, Area 51_

"Sir, there are multiple inbound projectiles heading at an apparently uncontrolled descent all over the planet." "So?" The man behind the computer pressed a button, and the projectiles were displayed on the screen. The Projectiles, as they would come to be called, appeared to be giant robots, obviously of alien origin. Pieces of what was possibly their ship was entering the atmosphere, and crumbling while doing so, though the Projectiles were unfazed by the entry. They seemed to have been in a battle recently, which is probably why they crashed.

The man in charge, Sam, sighed. He had been at home, asleep, when this call had come in. This was his first week on the job. His dad, Archibald Witwicky, had died. During the funeral, he'd gotten into a fight with his brother, who is a mechanic named Sparkplug. Of course, That was when Sam's nephew, Spike, had to leave because his wife went into labor. She gave birth to Daniel Witwicky, so at least something good came out of it. He shook himself to clear his head. Thinking about his family wouldn't protect everyone. He decided to have an intern get him a secure line to the president. Now, what was that intern's name? Jack? It was something like that.

 _2017, somewhere in Pennsylvania_

Optimus Prime stopped at the stoplight. He had lost contact with all Autobots when they crashed. At this time, he would have even welcomed Megatron with open arms, if it meant he wasn't the only survivor. He had picked upp a distress signal, so he had made his way there. He felt a twinge of regret for the poor human that he had left behind. He consoled himself with the fact that the human had enough money for a bus ride.

He wished he had company, though. Jumpstream had decided to stay with Rachet and Wheeljack to get parts for Teletran-1 and one of Wheeljack's projects, which he said was something that could combat the Predacons. Wheeljack had said that they would be dinosaurs or dinobots or something like that. Optimus was skeptical. He traveled the earth, and learned its history. He had learned that dinosaurs were an extinct form of reptiles, so he didn't know how that would work.

Optimus turned on his internal sensors as he turned down a back road. He picked up several Autobots. He pulled into the deserted parking lot where the other Autobots had congregated and transformed as Jumpstream teleported in. After Optimus finished, the others followed suit. Everyone but WheelJack and Ratchet were present, as Wheeljack and Ratchet were at the now finished base, and Strongarm was MIA. Jumpstream said that the coms were online, which prompted everyone to scramble to turn their coms on. Optimus said, "We've all obviously come here for the same reason. We all picked up the same signal. We will all go check it out. but, before we go, there is something more pressing at hand. The Decepticons are mobilizing." Several Autobots gasped. Optimus continued, " I've had all the cons I could find monitored." No one saw it, but Strongarm smirked at this. "I coulkd never find Megatron, so I've no idea where he is. For now, lets just find the source of this signal." The Autobots stood as Optimus gave the command: "Autobots! Transform and Roll out!"

 _ **(A/N): I know that this was short. I promise the next chapter will be longer, as it will introduce the Transformers to the public and, Who knows, Megatron might appear- Cough, He Will Cough.  
Till All Are One!**_


End file.
